


I'm not needy, but I enjoy intimacy....

by Reene_Lou



Series: It's all part of the chase... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty dirty shenanigans..., M/M, Relationship musings., Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reene_Lou/pseuds/Reene_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not one of those relationships fused with hand holding or furious PDA’s they don’t go on dates or drive people crazy with their declarations of love. It’s quiet and subdued and something Stiles’ never thought he’d be able to be, let alone have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not needy, but I enjoy intimacy....

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Top!Stiles... Excuse me, but really I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Not sorry at all!!!

It’s not one of those relationships fused with hand holding or furious PDA’s they don’t go on dates or drive people crazy with their declarations of love. It’s quiet and subdued and something Stiles’ never thought he’d be able to be, let alone have. 

When Jackson jokes about Derek being ‘Alpha’ in the bedroom trying to get a rise out of him he can’t even bring himself to care. 

Both Scott and Alison pump him for info on their sex life… Which whilst disturbing is hardly surprising, the entire West coast knows they’re sickeningly loved up. 

Erica keeps smiling at him like she knows some deep dark secret and Boyd well Boyd is so similar to Derek it’s scary. 

Isaac and Lydia are the only ones that keep their opinions to themselves, if they even have one to share.

The decision to pursue Derek grounds him, gives him something to focus on…  
________________________________________

There’s a tangible shift in the dynamic between them, Jacksons’ jokes about Derek’s dominance hold little truth. Beneath the gruff exterior Derek is still the scarred sixteen year old Kate relished breaking and Stiles actually is sixteen years old, unwavering in his opinions and eagerness to try any and all things. 

Stiles’ is relentless in the hunt and more than a little dirty with his tactics. He finds himself taking charge of a multitude of situations not least those in the bedroom. He’s the one grips Derek’s jaw gently and pulls him close for that first kiss; he’s the one who whispers sweet dirty nothings in Derek’s ear as he brushes past him in the kitchen. 

It’s Stiles who leaves shades open and the window ajar, shadows playing on the wall as he lays on the bed a fist wrapped around his cock pumping, moaning Derek’s name into the night as he comes shuddering, breathless with a final jerk. He listens as the howl rings out against the night, a frustrated and mournful kind of howl and it’s then he knows he’s got Derek hook line and sinker. 

There are arguments and there’s petty sniping but nothing serious, whenever Stiles starts rambling a quiet look shuts him up. 

Derek learns to be more patient and distinguish the differences between nervous blabbering and genuine enthusiasm, he learns to appreciate those differences. 

Stiles prods and pokes Derek out of his shell he calms him and become Derek’s anchor. It’s hardly conventional but it works surprisingly well. Stiles still aggravates the living hell out of him and Derek still growls instead of communicating but in those quiet moments between them whilst Derek lounges back against the bed and Stiles sits propped against the pillows researching the monster of the week. 

There’s always the press of a hand against bare skin, a shirt pulled up and a cheek gently nuzzled against the curve of his back. The quick flit of a tongue against the waistband of his jeans and it’s then when his concentration lapses and the laptop ends up on the floor as he pins Derek’s hands above his head scolding him for the interruption whilst making sure his body is as flush with Derek’s as can be.  


This is Derek as open as his scars will allow, letting Stiles know he’s wanted, that he’s not just another annoyance Derek puts up with and Stiles can’t deny him… 

“You know if I thought you were going to be this affectionate I’d have seduced you long ago” Stiles quips his nose gently nudging Derek’s head back into the pillows, he licks a long wet stripe from Derek’s collarbone ending below his jaw with sharp teeth and barely there kiss. 

“You didn’t seduce me…” Derek rasps his throat dry and his eyes following Stiles’ slow progress down his chest entranced. 

“I’m a great seductress” Stiles retorts quickly his voice muffled, his face buried in Derek’s side he looks up questioningly “Seductress? Seducer...?” he lifts an eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of his lover. 

“Fantastic!” Derek grits out “Every guy wants to be pinned to a bed whilst his lover debates the sex of the word he’s chosen to describe his amazing sexual prowess whilst not actually having any sex!” 

“Oh, Derek! You made a joke!” Stiles looks at him surprise and lust clouding his features “You know humour is actually ridiculously hot” he purrs nuzzling his face closer into Derek practically sniffing his armpit. 

“Its – Ahhh!” Derek squirms against the bed as Stiles bites the soft underside of his arm “It’s not a joke! You’re driving me crazy!” 

“That’s. The. Plan.” Stiles grits out one hand sliding down Derek’s hard stomach sliding lower, under those tight jeans Derek seems to favour, Stiles can’t find it in him to appreciate them right now as he grunts frustrated at the sheer audacity these pants seem to have in keeping him from his prize. 

Derek’s hips rise with his hand mourning the loss of his touch, as he removes it from those tight jeans. Stiles fumbles with the button and zipper, tugging them down enough for him to grip and rub a thumb over the tip of Derek’s hard hot cock. 

Derek’s breathing grows shallow; he’s panting taking short sharp breaths through his nose and exhaling nosily as Stiles works faster pushing his forehead against the warmth of his stomach, laying small wet kisses against the skin, his thumb rubbing circles round his wrist flicking as he works up and down. 

Stiles moans so utterly caught up in the heat of this moment, Derek responds in kind with a choked mewling letting Stiles know he can’t even think about dragging this out… 

Stiles shifts lower finally releasing Derek’s hands, his fist still pumping, “Look at me” he demands, Derek looks down at him, mouth open and his tongue extended as far as it can and feels himself explode. 

He comes, hot cum spurting from his cock in spastic bursts as his cock twitches with every last twist of Stiles' wrist eyes rolling back he feels a hot wet mouth close around him as Stiles sucks him clean. 

Derek bends his neck to look at Stiles licking his lips a grin so wide plastered across his face Derek’s sure his face is going to split. 

Stiles crawls up Derek silently one hand either side of his head on his knees he closes the distance between them with a kiss, open mouthed, lips working, tongues dancing together, ferocious in his attack. 

The kiss finally slows and Stiles pulls back, Derek following sitting up on his elbows, more kisses softer, tiny closed mouth kisses, between the shallow breaths they both take. 

“My turn now” Stiles leans forward and whispers into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after reading a wonderful Meta by [theboywhorunswithwolves](http://theboywhorunswithwolves.tumblr.com/)over on tumblr C: 
> 
> I like to post my fics on [tumblr](http://captainsourwolfandadderallboy.tumblr.com/) too so stop by and say hello C:


End file.
